harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sutton Sounders (SSK)
Sutton Sounders (January 7, 1967- ) is the first-born son of Rodger Sounders and Rodger's first wife, Zara Collyer. He is the older half brother of both Abigail Larkin and Rodney Sounders. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1978 to 1985 where he was sorted in Gryffindor, becoming the Captain of the Quidditch team and Head Boy. After graduating, he became a reporter for the Daily Prophet. He went on to become one of the most famous journalists and authors in the Wizarding world, covering the Gringgots strike of 1989, the contentious election of Cornelius Fudge, and the return of the Tri-Wizard tournament in addition to his uncompromising coverage of the Second Wizarding War. Since the end of the war, Sutton has continued his career at the Daily Prophet, being named Editor-in-Chief prior to 2017. Early life Sutton's early life was somewhat chaotic when his parents divorced shortly after his birth. They would share custody, but Sutton would spend much of his time in the home of his paternal grandparents due to his mother's alcoholism and his father's constant travels. In 1974, Sutton's grandfather, Michael, was murdered in the gardens of Spellcaster Manor, while they were playing hide and seek, Michael's only real show of affection toward anyone in his family, outside of his wife. Sutton was the one who discovered the body. Since then, Sutton has been obsessed with learning who killed his grandfather. Sutton attended Hogwarts from 1978 to 1985. He was sorted in Gryffindor, making Head Boy and was captain of the Quidditch team in his final year. After Hogwarts He would join the Daily Prophet shortly after graduation and become a well-known reporter and writer of popular fiction. He covered the Gringgots strike in 1989 and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, developing a rivalry with Rita Skeeter for the exclusive interview with Harry and Cedric. Sutton would resign from the Daily Prophet during their smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore following Voledmort's return. He, reportedly, poured hot coffee in the lap of the interim editor-in-chief (Dante Morgan had been sacked for failing to comply with Fudge's edict involving Voldemort) and set a small desk fire. Family Parents *Rodger Sounders (father) *Zara Collyer-Printz (mother) Step-Parents *Francisco Printz (step-father) *Belle Larkin Sounders (step-mother) Siblings *Abigail Larkin (paternal half-sister) *Rodney Sounders (paternal half-brother) Children *Travis Selby Sounders (adoptive son/godson) Grandparents *Michael Sounders (paternal grandfather; deceased) *Delenn Sounders (paternal grandmother; deceased) *Vinton Collyer (maternal grandfather) *Jolie Collyer (maternal grandmother) Aunts and Uncles *Margery "Marge" Collyer (maternal aunt) *Roland Sounders, Sr. (paternal uncle) *Evelyn Collyer (maternal uncle) Aunts and Uncles by Marriage *Sanders (former stepfather/maternal uncle, via marriage to Marge) *Francesca Jameson (maternal aunt, via marriage to Evelyn) *Rita Sounders (paternal aunt, via marriage to Roland) Cousins *Byron Sounders (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Roland "R.J." Sounders, Jr. (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Katrina Sounders (paternal cousin, via Roland) *Irwin Collyer (maternal cousin, via Evelyn) Nieces and Nephews *Tristan Sounders (half-nephew, via Rodney) *Carly Sounders (half-niece, via Rodney) *Felix Sounders (half-nephew, via Rodney) Private Life Sutton has never married nor does he have biological children, but he adopted his friend, Mike Selby's son, Travis, who was orphaned during the Second Wizarding War. Sutton Sounder's Selected Bibliography *'Perils of the Nether-World: An Eyewitness Account' *'Potent Potables' *'The Icarus Files Books One to Five' Trivia * Unlike every member of the Sounders family, Sutton has no problem appariting or disappariting. However, he makes the splinching sound when he performs the action. * Sutton has placed a hex on his name during the Second War that was not unlike the Taboo that allows his family and his family only to make him appear no matter where he is or what he is doing whenever they speak his name. * He is his mother's only child and, for 37 years, was the only child born of his generation amongst a collective 19 marriages that she, her sister and brother have endured. This was amended in 2004 when his Uncle Evelyn and his wife Francesca had their first child, Irwin Vinton Collyer. The Collyer family is a parody of the Gabor family. *His maternal grandfather has been married 2 times and his maternal grandmother has been married 3 times. *His former stepfather, Sanders, is now his uncle via his marriage to Marge. *Sutton is nearly four years younger than his current stepfather. Category:Articles by SoundersSecretKeeper Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Authors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sounders family Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:Quidditch players Category:1967 birthsCategory:Living people Category:Blood traitors